


Only One Time - Part 3

by orphan_account



Series: Dark Desires [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dry Humping, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, French Kissing, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19812811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank is very stressed and too busy with the work. Stella helps him to relax a bit and she is a perfect distraction.





	Only One Time - Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? If you want to read it then at your own risk.
> 
> WARNING: Extremely underage and incest!

"Daddy! Daddy," called a tender child's voice and clearly belonged to the now 2-year-old Stella. A pretty, little girl with big, blue eyes and long, curly, blond hair. Excited, she walked through the house, trampled energetically with her feet. She was truly a bright child. Full of energy and zest for action. A little whirlwind and it was difficult to slow her down. She was the greatest happiness of her parents. Their whole pride and Daddy's beautiful, little angel.

As always, Frank sat in front of his desk and worked. He wrote mails, phoned various people, made appointments and was quite busy. So he was completely surprised when Stella suddenly opened the door to his office and stood in the middle of the room.

"Daddy!"

It was her absolute favorite word and no day passed without her repeating it hundreds of times. Frank always had to grin when she said it. It filled him with a certain pride and made his ego swell incredibly. This wonderful, little creature that had come from his seed. 

But there was also something else swelling on him. It was his cock that always reacted immediately when Stella called him with Daddy. He became so rock-hard in no time and swelled to a considerable size. Frank always tried to hide his excitement as best he could. But sometimes there were situations where it was simply not possible to hide anymore.

Stella ran quickly to her father and wanted to jump on his lap. But the short legs made it very difficult. But Frank helped and lifted her up and sat her on his lap. He immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing a diaper today. Slowly he let his hands wander over her back. "Hello, princess!" He kissed her gently on the forehead and Stella giggled. She snuggled up to her father and held the stuffed animal tightly under her arm.

"Stella! Here you are!" It was Jane who stepped into the office just a few moments later and looked at them. "I'm sorry, Frank. But I would have to leave Stella in your care. I still have an important appointment, which I can't postpone."

As if that really matters to him? When he could finally be alone with his wonderful daughter again. During the last weeks he had hardly any time for his family and was only busy with work. He also seemed visibly stressed and was happy about any kind of distraction. The anticipation of playing a little with his daughter, just spending some time with her, made him overjoyed. Maybe they could play a game, which would be a lot of fun for both of them. 

"No problem and we will spend the time together in a meaningful way. Go to your appointment, Jane. Daddy will take good care of Stella." Jane and Frank said goodbye to each other with a loving smile and a fleeting kiss.

He counted the seconds inside, waited for a moment before taking action. Both were now alone again and Stella had made herself comfortable on his lap. Anyway, she tried and wiggled her little butt back and forth. Sliding over Frank's big, hard erection again and again, he elicited a soft sigh. The feeling that she wasn't wearing a diaper this time, only a tight pants, made it harder and harder for him to resist the temptation to press her body tight and rub his cock hard on her butt.

"Daddy," she said, slipping violently over his hard erection. "Stella! What are you doing?" He grabbed the narrow thighs with his hands and tried to keep them still. But it was useless. She kept moving her butt up and down, back and forth. And how she did it. It made him so horny that he could hardly hold on to himself.

"Daddy! Hard," she just spoke again and he knew immediately what was meant. Apparently it was too uncomfortable for her to sit on his hard cock like that and probably pressed her butt a little uncomfortably. Frank grinned and kissed gently over Stella's cheek. "You're right, my sweet princess. Daddy is so fucking hard. But I like it when you sit on my lap and wiggle your ass. Dancing with your hips on Daddy's cock."

He kept kissing over her neck and she giggled. "Tickles," she said and laughed. "But you like it when Daddy tickles you. Especially here on the neck." Frank kissed over the tender skin again and enjoyed her reaction with satisfaction. But above all, he enjoyed her unlikely, seductive scent. Her soft skin, which felt so pleasant when he touched and kissed her there. He now knew exactly where she was ticklish everywhere and used it to his advantage.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Energetically she jumped on his lap. Up and down. Up and down. As if she was riding him. Her ass stretched out and her hips circled temptingly over Frank's hard cock. Rock-hard and dripping like a leak, it was trapped in his pants. His gaze wandered to Stella's butt and as she sat with her back to him, he had a wonderful view of her buttocks. This little sweet ass! So round and crisp. Too bad she was still wearing those damn boring pants. Much rather he would have seen her pretty butt naked. His hands glided over her thighs, further over her bottom. Gently massaged it and ran his index finger across the spot between her buttocks. Circled over the place where the opening was and leaned his head against the back of the chair and enjoyed what his daughter did to him. He enjoyed her movements, which were uncontrolled and uncoordinated despite her young age, and yet he liked it all the more. Her ignorance and inexperience made him so fucking horny.

"Oh, Stella! That's so fucking good! How you rub your sexy ass on Daddy's cock." Satisfied, he moaned and put his arms on the side of the armrests. He squeezed his legs closer together, so that Stella had a wonderful seat and sat on him with her thighs spread. With half-open eyes he looked at her movements.

"Hop! Hop," she said powerfully and was in an absolute mood to play. She jumped energetically on Frank's lap. "Do you like it? Do you want to play a game with Daddy? Is Daddy supposed to be your horse? Yes, Stella. Come on and ride me!"

She turned her head slightly and smiled. Stella was overjoyed and that her Daddy finally had time for her again. "Yes! Yes!" Stella clapped her hands and jumped up and down excitedly. But Frank had to interrupt her action for a moment and get her into the right position. She sat on his lap but with her back to him. He didn't want that. If his beautiful daughter was already sitting with him like that, then at least he wanted to look at her. He wanted to see how she reacted when she rides him. Look into her pretty face with the sweet smile and she should also see how much he liked it when both were so close together.

"Okay. We're gonna play together. But first you have to turn to me. I want to see your face! Show me your pretty face and your sweet smile." She did it. Moved wildly on his lap and kicked him unintentionally with her knee at his cock. "Watch out, my princess! Take it easy. Not that you still hurt Daddy."

Surprised and questioning, she looked at him with big, blue eyes. She had no idea what he meant and therefore touched the just mentioned place with her hands very unbiased. Pressed with both hands on his erection, giving him an incredible, stimulating massage.

Frank breathed hard and looked at her little hands. What a difference. She was so small and his thick, long cock was so huge compared to her delicate, thin fingers. Probably just the tip of his cock would fit into her fist. Exactly the perfect size to indulge the sensitive tip wonderfully. She could make him cum within seconds. Just the idea was enough to let him come in his pants. Even though it turned him on very much how she used her hands, she should use much more the rest of her body to give Frank a beautiful and unforgettable ride. 

"Stella! Wait a minute!"

But she didn't stop. Rubbed over it further. Using her fingers, traced the exact contours of the cock. She was so fascinated by this hard, big thing what her father had there in the pants. As beautifully packed as a gift and it was pure curiosity that drove her. But also the fact that she had hit him pretty hard with the knee there at the place. She must have really hurt her father. So much swollen as it was now and the way he painfully twisted his eyes and moaned loudly. She didn't want that. After all she loved her father so much and tried to make up for it.

"Daddy! Sorry, Daddy! Here! Hard! So hard, Daddy," she repeated, stroking the big bump in the pants. Scratched the fabric quickly with her palms. Frank grasped her head with his hands and stroked her cheeks tenderly with his thumb. He looked deep into her eyes and whispered: "Everything is fine. You didn't hurt your Daddy, Stella." But she shook her head. "No. Daddy, ouch." And she massaged, squeezed her hands like crazy over his hard cock. She probably wanted the swelling to go down. If only the girl knew, Frank just thought quietly. She was still so young and clumsy to know that it wasn't the pain that made his cock swell like that, but the pure lust and excitement that Frank felt when his daughter was around him.

"Stella! Princess! Your hands..." He interrupted the sentence and kissed her tenderly on the mouth. Frank just couldn't resist the temptation anymore and wanted to feel those tender, soft lips. Even if it was only for a short moment, it still felt so incredibly good. He leaned his head back and saw her wink with the eyelids. She looked at him in amazement and kissed him back immediately. Because she loved it when Daddy kissed her and it made her happy. But she also wanted him to love her and be happy too. "Daddy! Smack!" She giggled and her wet lips gave him another kiss. Stella stroked faster and faster with her little hands and Frank twisted his eyes with pleasure. Protectively he put his arms around her little body and pressed she firmly to his upper body. "My beautiful princess! Do you still want to play a little with your hands or do you perhaps want to play another game? It's an amazing one. Would you like to sit on my lap and ride me a little? That you're the rider and I'm your horse?" "Hop! Hop!" Her quick answer came and she wiggled excitedly with her ass on his lap. "All right. But first you have to sit down properly. Not that you fall down yet." "Yes, Daddy!"

He helped her to find the right position, spread her thighs wide enough apart. Frank stretched out his legs, slipped a little deeper into the chair and made himself comfortable. He carefully placed her stuffed animal on the desk. Because she will need her hands to hold on to him properly. "Now we both have it very comfortable and your teddy too." Stella looked at the stuffed animal and then at her father again. Satisfied she nodded and smiled. "It would be best if you hold on to me. Put your arms around my neck." He helped her, crossed her hands in his neck. "So and now you can ride on Daddy's lap." Stella held on to his neck with her hands and her little body moved quickly up and down. She jumped joyfully on Frank's lap, visibly having fun and squeaking cheerfully. Frank smiled and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. "That's so fucking good. Keep going! Ride a little on Daddy's lap!"

The stimulation he got was wonderful and the fact that his daughter rode him was simply indescribable. He lost himself in his excitement and grabbed her narrow hips. She briefly interrupted her wild movements and looked at him with big eyes. "Are you having fun, my sweet princess?" His gaze met hers and euphorically she nodded her head. "That's very nice and Daddy has his fun too. But I think your horse is a little wild. Just like you. Maybe you need to be a little more energetic. Show me that you can ride. Press your body very tightly and firmly against mine." She tried to do what her father told her. Squeezed all the weight on his lap and clearly felt the big, hard thing in Daddy's pants, which felt warm and pressed to the spot where her pussy was. "Yeah, that's it! " He had put his hands on her ass, massaging the buttocks and moving her hips slightly on his lap. "And now you move your bottom back and forth. First slowly and then faster and faster." She did it, gave her best and tried it the way Frank told her. Apparently she did it so incredibly well that he moaned loudly and closed his eyes. "What, Daddy? Not good?" Stella was afraid that she would hurt him with her movements. "Oh, Stella! My beautiful, lovely Stella. What you're doing to me is so fantastic. It feels so damn good. You make me so happy." He kissed her gently on the mouth and stroked the fingers through her blond curls. "Happy, Daddy?" She spoke with her cute voice and cuddled tightly to his upper body. Her tender fingers played with Frank's hair, tickling the skin along his neck with their fingertips. "I am very happy, my princess."

For a short moment both sat so closely entwined with each other and enjoyed this beautiful closeness. But for Frank it became increasingly unbearable with his hard, thick cock, which was well wrapped in his pants, just to sit there. He was as hard as steel and dripped like a faucet, making sure his pants were already wet. He fucking needed relief. Immediately. Here and now.

"But you know what would make me even more happier? If we continued our little game. You just ride a little on Daddy's lap and rub your sweet, hot pussy over my cock."

Stella didn't understand a word, giggled and repeated her father's words. "Cock! Pusssyyy!" "Wait a minute! These are just words adults are allowed to use. Okay?" "Hmmm...cock." "Stella!" "Daddy! Daddy's cock!" "Stella! Stella! You naughty, little girl! What did I just say?" She shortly thought, winked with the eyelids and grinned. "Cock! Cock! Cock!" Frank sighed. It was useless. His daughter clearly had a pretty quick grasp. "Okay, Stella. But you have to promise me one thing. That you'll keep those words to yourself and not tell anyone else. Not even your Mummy. It's our secret. Like this whole thing here. Because it's only between us. It is our special time together. Understand, Stella?" She nodded her head eagerly and wiggled her ass excitedly. "Hard Daddys cock!" She rubbed her bottom energetically over the hard length. "Yes, that's right. What you feel here is Daddy's cock. He is big and hard and is looking forward to playing a little with your pussy. Shall I show you what I mean?"

He didn't even wait for an answer, but let his right hand immediately wander between her thighs. When his fingers touched her there, she squeaked loudly. "Daddy!" "Oh yes, my princess. This is your pussy and she likes it a lot when I touch her. But only Daddy is allowed to touch it. Understand, Stella?" "Yessss!" "Okay, baby. Do you want to play with each other again? You keep riding on my lap and we're gonna have fun."

He quickly straightened his cock in the pants, so that it was perfectly in position to push his hips upwards and touch her pussy directly with the tip. "But this time I will move with you. All right, my princess?" Stella moved down and he pushed the hips up. Then he did it, pressed the hard cock at Stellas dressed pussy, held her body with his arms firmly and rubbed always further. "Oh, fuck. Yesss. That's so fucking good!" He moaned and gasped, seemed pretty breathless. Stella was confused, stuck in the movement and remained completely calm. "Oh God! Stella! Don't stop! Keep going! Ride me! Ride your daddy! Hard and fast!" Stella winked her eyelids, didn't know what to say. Shyly she nodded her head and caressed Frank's cheek with her fingers. Slowly she moved again. Rubbed with her hips in circling movements over the hard cock. "Nice, Daddy!" She said it with a complete light-heartedness and sighed contentedly. "I thought you might find it beautiful. It's a great feeling when my cock rubs against your pussy."

"Cock rubbing pussyyy!" "Damn right! You beautiful girl!" "Cock! Cock! Cock!" She called now quite loudly and hopped frolicsomely on Frank's lap. "You are such a good girl. Come and give your Daddy a kiss."

She kissed him slightly on the mouth and Frank moaned. But he wanted more. "Not bad, Stella. You are a good kisser and it feels wonderful. But do you know what would feel much better? When you open your mouth, when I kiss you and your tongue touches mine. Shall we try that?"

Immediately she did it. Pressed the wet lips on his mouth, opened them and stretched out the tongue. Frank reacted immediately, let his tongue dance around hers. If she teased a little and within a short time Stella did it after him. She copied his actions and the tip of her tongue teased him playfully. Frank moaned and let himself be carried away by the intoxicating feeling that this kind of kiss triggered. "That feels so damn good. How your tongue plays with mine. Keep going! You make me so very happy, Stella!"

He pressed her little body tightly to himself and rubbed his hard cock energetically over the place where her pussy was. His breathing accelerated and he buried the face on Stella's neck. The moaning became louder and shorter. The movements of his hips became faster, stronger, jerkier. The chair on which both sat creaked in a loud, rhythmic noise. Frank completely lost control of himself. Moaning his daughter's name over and over again. He moved his hips faster and faster until he suddenly remained completely still and a loud groan, which sounded more like an outcry, came out of his mouth. Frank breathed heavily, sweated and closed his eyes. He leaned the head to the side and tried to calm down again. Completely motionless he sat in the chair. His body was visibly strongly marked by the exertions.

Stella pinched his nose slightly and giggled. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" She jumped wildly on his lap. "Don't worry, Princess. Daddy is fine. I just need a moment." Stella smiled and kissed him. Satisfied, she was still jumping up and down until she suddenly stopped. Something seemed to bother the girl. As she looked down at herself, she saw a wet spot on her pants. It was unpleasant for her and she whimpered. "Daddy! So wet!" Her voice sounded panicky and she didn't know how her father would react if he noticed that she had peed in her pants. Frank opened the eyes, took the head forward and looked down at himself as well. With a loving smile on his face and a compassionate look, he caressed Stella's hair tenderly, "Ssshhh, my pretty princess. That is not further bad. Look, I'm all wet, too." 

A wet strip covered their trousers. She actually peed her pants again. Holy shit! She was, in fact, a girl who likes to squirt. He had also cummed but that was almost incidental. When he saw how wet the area around her pussy was, he instantly became hard again and could hardly wait for the moment to wet it again. Then for the first time she would really understand what it means to be really wet.

He held her firmly in his arms and kissed her gently on the forehead. "What would it be like if I let you have a warm bath? Then you can splash around a little and afterwards I'll read you a nice story. How would that be? Is that a good idea?" Stella squeaked cheerfully. "And we won't tell Mummy anything about all this. It's our secret. Promised? "Yessss, Daddy!"

He rose from the chair and left the office with his daughter in his arms. He held her firmly and securely. Only let her go again when both had reached the bathroom.

While she was bathing, he used the opportunity to stroke her sweet, soft pussy. He was tender, loving. Whispered her words of praise for what a good girl she was and pampered her little body with a variety of kisses. Later he read her the promised story. Together they sat in the rocking chair and Stella used the moment to show her father how much she loved him. She kept kissing him on the mouth, playfully teasing his tongue and stroking the big, hard thing in Daddy's pants with her hands. She managed to give him a second climax and was overjoyed when Daddy told her that she made him so happy and that he loved her so much.

Later in the evening Frank and Jane lay in bed. After sleeping together, they both talked for a while. "It's wonderful that everything went so well." She sighed and stretched. "No problem. It was a perfect distraction from my work." Stella was really a perfect distraction for him and he had to hold on not to moan at the thought of her riding skills. "Stella seemed damn tired when I put her to bed earlier." Jane leaned over Frank and looked at him. "We played extensively with each other. She's quite a bundle of energy and such a wild, impetuous girl. So I decided that we were playing outside in the garden. Hide and seek. She was like a savage. Hopped and jumped like crazy over the meadow. But apparently it was enough to make her tired." 

He was such a bad liar and he knew it only too well. But should he feel bad about it? Or have a bad conscience? To feel guilty? He had a very good talent for manipulating and influencing others, and he was happy to exploit this for his own interests. He lied openly in the face of his wife, feeling no guilt or remorse. It did not matter to him, and as long as his wife believed these lies and asked no further stupid questions, he remained safe and secure in his own dream world. In a world of dark desires and secret longings. The passion to watch porn for hours. Dirty movies where there was nothing else to do but fuck with children and while he looked at it and jerked off, he thought of his own beautiful daughter. What it would be like to sleep with her. His hard, dripping cock in her tight, hot, wet pussy and fuck her unrestrained. He would take her, in his own way. He wanted her more than anyone before in his life. And he would do it. One day he would take her. One day she would be his and he could barely wait until that moment finally arrived.

Frank smiled as he thought back to the past hours. He and Stella really had a lot of fun together. Their special "Daddy Daughter" time. "Apparently you did everything right, Frank. She was overjoyed when I said good night to her." His gaze met hers and he put the arm around her and pulled her close to his upper body. Jane cuddled on his chest and stroked her fingers through the chest hair. "She's just perfect and it's the best thing that's ever happened to us." Frank sighed softly when he said it. Tenderly Jane kissed him on the mouth. "She is our greatest happiness and I love you so much in the world." They both kissed passionately before wishing each other good night and Jane lay peacefully sleeping next to him just a short time later. Frank was awake for a long time, thinking of his beautiful daughter. She was really the best thing that had ever happened to him. His little, pretty angel. She was his greatest happiness and he loved her. No one else could and would ever love his daughter as much as he did. With a happy smile on his face he fell asleep and could hardly wait to see his daughter again the next morning.


End file.
